The Seduction
by Techtron
Summary: Alexandra seduces Alan which leads to an affair which leads to other things.


The Seduction

"All right Sebastian, let's go over this one more time. We make a noise outside of Alan's door like I'm trying to catch you. He opens the door, you charge in, and I follow after you. You run around then leave when he's facing me when I'm in front of the door. You leave and go back to the room where we're staying. Got it?"

"Meow" replied the cat.

"All right then, let's go."

They went down to Alan's room where Sebastian started yowling, and Alexandra kept saying "Sebastian! Come here you crazy cat! Sebastian!"

Alan heard the commotion and opened the door. "Alexandra what's going on?"

Just like they'd planned Sebastian ran in when Alan opened the door, and Alexandra followed. "Sebastian come back here!" said Alexandra as she ran in after him. Alan joined the chase and when everything was right, he ran out the door. Alexandra made it look like she accidentally shut the door as the cat ran out. She reached behind her and locked it.

"Al right Alexandra," said Alan "Sebastian's out and now you can…you can..that's some perfume you're wearing. What's it called?"

"Passion."

"Passion?"  
"Yes, Passion. Do you like it?"

"I've never smelled anything like it."

"It's called Passion because it has to do with the passion of desire. As in the way a man desires a woman. The way you desire me right now. A passionate desire can start like a fire starts. It starts out as a small spark, then turns into a small fire, which turns into a bigger one, which turns into an all consuming blaze. Sometimes the best way to take care of a fire is to let it burn. So why don't you just give in and let it burn?"

Alan gave in and pulled her tightly to her. He literally started ripping her clothes off of her and she was undressing him. Once they were naked she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He put his arms under her and carried her to the bedroom. They made passionate love then fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning Alan woke up and saw Alexandra lying next to him. At that moment she opened her eyes. "Good Morning Lover." She said. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes I did."

"You were quite the animal last night."  
"You're perfume brought it out of me. That was some scent you had on."  
"I wore it just for you."

"I think it was just the perfume that was responsible for last night."  
"If you really believe that, then look me in the eyes and say that."  
He looked her in the eyes which had a strange glow to them, and started to say "It was just the perfume that…"

"You can't say it was just the perfume because you know it wasn't."

"I can't do it. You're right it wasn't just the perfume."

"The perfume got you started, but then you went into high gear on your own."

"You're right. The perfume got me started, but I went into high gear on my own."

Her eyes stopped glowing. "I told you you couldn't do it and I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes you were right. Well now what?"  
" I get dressed, then leave. And you think about what we did here."

"All right then, get dressed."  
"I would if I had any clothes to put on. You tore them off of me, remember?"  
"I did, didn't I? Okay so how do I get you some more clothes?"  
"Go down the hall to my room. Sebastian will let you in. You get my clothes, bring them back here, I get dressed, then leave."

"All right." He got up, got dressed, then went to the door. He looked out the peephole to make sure no one was around. After seeing it was clear, he slowly opened the door, then went down the hall to her room. He knocked on her door. "Sebastian it's Alan, I need in to get her some clothes." Sebastian opened the door to let him in. He went to her bedroom closet, got her some clothes, then after checking the hall to make sure it was clear, went back to his room.

After he left Alexandra got out of bed, and went into the living room. She found her purse, then opened it and took out a spray bottle. "Actually Alan it _was_ the perfume, but I'll never tell you." She took the bottle back into the bedroom, opened the closet door and sprayed all of his clothes lightly. Once she was done there she went to his dresser and sprayed the clothes in there. When she was done spraying his clothes she went back into the living room and put the bottle back in her purse, then she went back to the bedroom. Shortly after she got back in bed she heard the main door open. 'I made it back just in time.' She said to herself.

Alan came into the bedroom with her clothes. "Okay I got you some clothes. Get dressed and go." He told her tossing the clothes to her.

She got out of bed and started dressing. When she put her pantyhose on she put one leg up in the air, then the other one. Then she got up and turned around with her butt facing him. She was in front of a mirror, and she saw the look of admiration on his face.

"Do you like what you see Alan?"  
"Well I uh-"

"Don't deny it Alan. I saw the look on your face."  
"All right. I like what I see."  
She went over to him. "If you want me again I am literally right here for you." She put a hand on his chest. "Do you have any plans for today?"  
"Well I was going to go to the recording studio and see how Josie's new album was coming along."

"Did you tell her you definitely would be there?"

"Well no. But what if she calls?"  
"You can just tell her you haven't been feeling yourself lately. Wouldn't you agree you haven't been yourself?"  
"Well, yeah."

"So you wouldn't be lying would you?"  
"No I wouldn't."

"What do you say then? Want some more?"  
He pulled her to him, and kissed her, while unzipping her dress with one hand. They quickly undressed, and made love again.

Afterwards Alan lay there thinking 'What has gotten into me? Twice now I've made love to her. The first time the perfume started it, this time I just gave in because I wanted her.' He looked at her. 'Well she is physically beautiful. That's something I never noticed before. Probably because she has been so annoying trying to impress me in an effort to get me away from Josie. But when it comes to pleasing me-wow! Does she ever know how to please me! I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with anyone else.'

As he was thinking this the phone rang. He looked at it to see who it was. The phone woke up Alexandra.

"Who is it?"  
"Josie."  
"What're you going to tell her?"

"What you said to." He answered the phone and held it so Alexandra could hear what was being said.

"Hello Josie."

"Hi Alan. I thought you were going to come to the studio today. Is everything all right?"  
"Well I haven't been feeling like myself lately."  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come over?"  
"No. I'll be all right. You just keep working on your album."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing you can do for me. I'll be all right. Okay?"  
"Okay Alan. I'll see you another time then. Get better soon."  
"I will Josie. Goodbye."

"'Bye-'bye."

After he hung up he said to Alexandra "I feel a little bad about what I said to her."  
"Why? It was the truth."  
"Yes but-"

"But nothing. I think you deserve a reward for what you just did." She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. He gave in and they made love again.  
Afterwards Alan lay there thinking about what had happened. 'We've made love three times now. It can't be the perfume. Am I really that attracted to her? I'm beginning to think I'm getting addicted to her if I'm not already there. She knows how to please me, and I don't think anyone else could please me like she does.'

While he was thinking this she woke up. "Hey Lover."  
"Hey yourself."  
"What time is it?"  
He looked at the clock. "Late morning. Too late for breakfast, too early for lunch."  
"It's brunch time. Do you have anything here to eat?"  
"I've got some stuff in the fridge."

"Okay. I'll get dressed and see if I can whip up something." She quickly put her clothes on and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and after seeing what he had, took out some things and began to cook.

Alan came into the kitchen to watch her. "I didn't know you could cook."  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Alan. Now have a seat and brunch will be served shortly."

Alan sat down and she brought a plate and a glass of orange juice over to him. After a few bites she asked him "Well how is it?"  
"It's real good."  
"I'm glad you like it. Has Josie ever cooked for you?"  
"No, she hasn't."

"Then that's something else I've done for you that she hasn't."

"Yeah, that is."

"Well I guess I should be going."

"Wait. Why don't you stay a while? I'd like it if you did."  
"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes I'm sure."  
"Okay, then I'll stay."

They got to talking, and Alan found out a lot about her, and her ancestry. How she came from a long line of sorceresses, and how she believed Sebastian was a reincarnation of an ancestor. Alan was skeptical of that, but didn't say anything.

After talking they watched some TV, and ordered Chinese delivery for lunch. The time flew by and before they knew it evening had arrived. Alan ordered some pizza, and while they ate it, they watched a movie. Alexandra snuggled up close to him. He put his arm around her and they watched the movie like that. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and it wasn't long before they were making out, and the movie was forgotten about.

Later he told her "I hate for you to leave, but I really think you should this time."  
"Okay. Alan. But when you need me again, you'll let me know won't you?"  
"Of course I will. Goodbye lover."  
"Goodbye lover." They gave each other a long kiss, then she left.

When she got back into her apartment she told Sebastian "This day went a lot better than I expected it would. I think I've already got him hooked on me. I'm going to be Mrs. Alexandra Mayberry sooner than I thought."  
"Meow." Replied Sebastian.

"Yes I'm sure. Let me tell you what happened today and tonight."

After she got through telling him, he agreed.

"I'm glad you agree with me Sebastian. He wants me, and I'm sure he needs me. Now all I have to do is get him to believe he loves me. And when that happens he'll say Goodbye Josie." She yawned. "I seem to be more tired than I thought. I'm going to shower then go to bed. Goodnight Sebastian."

After she left Alan sat and thought about what happened that day. 'Am I really falling for her? I want her; I'd even go so far as to say I need her. I know I want her physically, I may even need her physically, but there has to be more to build relationship on than just the physical aspect.' While he was thinking this his phone rang. He took it out to see who was calling. It was Josie.

"Hello Josie."  
"Hi Alan. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."  
"I'm doing-better."

"I'm glad to hear that. What about Alexandra? Has she bothered you at all today?"  
"I can honestly say she hasn't bothered me one bit today." 'After what we've done today it's been no bother, but a lot of fun.' He said to himself.

"Well I guess we should be thankful for small miracles."  
"Yes we should."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Alan."  
"Goodnight Josie."

After he got through talking to Josie, he sat there for a moment, then got up, cleaned up the place, then showered and went to bed. He lay there thinking about whether his future was with Alexandra or Josie.

'It was all clear cut until today. Now I'm confused.' He lay there thinking about it before drifting off to sleep.

Alan didn't see Alexandra over the next few weeks, but he couldn't get what happened out of his mind, nor could he get Alexandra out of his mind. When he was with Josie he had to put forth an effort to pay attention to her his mind was on Alexandra so much. It finally got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to go see her. So late one night he went to her apartment. He knocked lightly on her door. "Alexandra it's Alan. I need to see you."

She opened the door and let him in. "Oaky. What do you want?"

"I want you."  
"Do you need me?"  
Alan thought about it for a moment. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were dark and mysterious. He looked at her lips which looked red and luscious. He slowly pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss. "Yes I need you. I want you and need you. You're the only one who can satisfy me."

"Then let's work on that satisfying right now."

They undressed on the way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. They took their time and enjoyed every moment of it. Afterwards he told her "I definitely need you."

"But do you _love_ me?" she asked.

"Well…"  
Her eyes glowed as did her hand. She placed her hand on his heart and said "You do love me, don't you Alan?"  
"Yes I love you."

"You want me because I'm the only one who can satisfy you physically, you need me because I'm the only one who can satisfy you emotionally. You love me because I'm the only one who can accomplish the feat of making you feel complete, and I'm the only one who can make you feel whole in your soul."

Her eyes and hand stopped glowing. "Tell me that again Alan."  
"I love you Alexandra."  
"And I love you Alan."

"You're going to have to tell Josie."  
"I know. Can it wait until after she's done with her album?"

"Yes. But don't wait too long until after she's done."

"I won't."

"Promise?"  
"I promise."

Josie got done with the album, but instead of taking a break she decided to go on tour to promote it. This complicated things for Alan and Alexandra. The tour meant it would be harder for them to spend time alone together, and would mean telling Josie would have to wait.

During the tour Alexandra went through the motions of trying to impress Alan and getting everyone in tight spots. Alan would get onto her about being so foolish, but she knew he didn't really mean it. He also managed to sneak out to her room at whatever hotel they were staying at. As the tour went on Josie thought she sensed something between Alan and Alexandra. At first she thought she was imagining things, but after watching them closely she decided there really was something going on.

'I can't believe it. Alan and Alexandra having an affair? There has to be another explanation. But how else to explain the little things that pass between them? The way they look at each other when they think no one's watching. The way they whisper to each other when they think everyone else is asleep. I even saw them kissing one time.'

Finally the tour was finished and everyone could take a break. During this time Josie was going to go see Alan when he showed up at her door.

"Hi Alan. I was just on my way to see you." She said letting him in.  
"Hi Josie. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"It's about you and Alexandra isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. How did you know?"  
"I watched you two closely on the tour. I don't think anyone else suspected anything."  
"What did you see?"  
"The way you two talked to each other, looked at each other. I even saw you two kissing when you thought no one was awake."

"All right Josie. What I'm going to tell you is going to hurt, and for that I'm sorry." He composed himself before continuing. "I want Alexandra because she satisfies me physically. I need her because she satisfies me emotionally. I love her because she's the only one who can make me feel whole in my soul and because she's the only one who can accomplish the feat of making me feel complete. I know this is hurting you inside Josie, and I'm sorry. I wish there was a less painful way of doing this, a way that didn't hurt, but I can't think of any way to do it. Goodbye Josie." He got up to leave, but Josie said "Wait."

She went to him, put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep long kiss. Afterwards she asked "Well?"  
"I know what you were trying to do with that kiss Josie. By putting everything you had into it you were hoping to get me back. It didn't work. I still love Alexandra. Goodbye Josie." He said before leaving.

Josie watched him leave. She shut the door, then sat down and cried. She composed herself long enough to call Valerie to ask her to come over. Hearing the despair in Josie's voice Valerie hurried right over. As soon as she was inside Josie broke down again. "What happened Josie? What's got you so upset?"  
"It's Alan."  
"What did he do?"  
"He-he-he broke up with me. He said he loves Alexandra."  
" He WHAT?"  
"Yes. He left shortly before I called you."

"Tell me what happened."  
Josie told her what Alan said, and what she did to get him back. "I tried Valerie. I gave it my best shot, but it looks like Alexandra has won."

"It'll be all right Josie. I'm here for you." She told her friend, while hugging her like a hurt child. Josie cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore.

"Come on Josie. You need to clean up and pull yourself together. I'm here for you, and I'm sure Melody will help in any way she can. Alexander will help too. You know he likes you Josie. He'll be glad to help in any way he can. You've got three people to help and support you. You're a strong woman Josie, and I know you can pull yourself out of this, especially with some help. Do like the song says 'get by with a little help from my friends.' Okay Josie?"  
"Okay Valerie. With you guys helping me I'm sure I can do it."

"Atta girl."

After Alan left Josie he went to see Alexandra.

"How did it go?" she asked him.

"She took it calmly enough, but I know she was hurting on the inside. I wish I wouldn't have hurt her, but I had to tell her. She was going to find out soon enough anyway. She saw us whispering to each other and kissing on the tour. She already suspected, and maybe even knew. But hearing me admit it was hard on her. I feel bad about hurting her."  
"It had to be done Alan."

"I know."

"Come with me Alan. I'll get you over your guilt." She took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Afterwards she asked him "How do you feel now? Still feel guilty?"  
"Why should I feel guilty when I'm with the one I love?"  
"That's my Alan."

Over the next several months Josie didn't want to go outside, but Valerie made her. But all Josie did was mope and pine. Everyone else tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Valerie finally had her fill of it. "Josie you've got to snap out of this funk you're in! It's been months now, and I thought by now you'd have gotten a little better."  
"I just don't know what to do Valerie."

"This is going to sound crazy but why don't you go talk to Alexandra?"  
"You're right that is crazy. Why should I go talk to her?"  
"She's the one responsible for making you like this, so maybe she can snap you out of it. Neither me nor Melody nor Alexander can. We've all tried cheering you up, but nothing's worked. Alexandra is the one person you haven't talked to. You've got nothing to lose."  
"You're right Valerie. All right I'll go."

"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No. I'll go alone. Drop me off, then wait. You might want to go somewhere for a while, since I don't know how long I'll be. Take me there."  
They got into the car and went to Alexandra's place. After telling Valerie once again she wanted to do it alone, she went inside the apartment building. She looked at the mailboxes to see which one was Alexandra's. After finding it she went up to it. Gathering herself she knocked on the door. Alexandra looked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hello Josie."  
"Hello Alexandra. Can I come in? I'd like to talk."  
"Sure Josie."

After Josie was in and seated she told Alexandra "I guess congratulations are in order. I never thought you'd get Alan, but I thought wrong. How is he?"  
"He's very happy Josie. But I can tell you're not."  
"No I'm not. How did you do it? You used magic didn't you?"  
"A little bit."  
"I thought there were rules against that for Sorceresses."

"You're thinking of genies. Sorceresses aren't bound by those rules."

"Is he really happy?"  
"He believes he is."

"I want to be happy again Alexandra. Can you help me? Please Alexandra, make me happy. I'm tired of being sad."

"Very well Josie." Her eyes and hand started glowing. She put her hand on Josie's heart. "You're happy Josie. Whatever feelings you had for Alan are gone. You are totally over him. You're happy he's happy. You're happy that he's with me. You can be happier by spending time with my brother. You're going to be _very_ happy with my brother. You're going to be much happier with him than you ever were with Alan. So happy it's going to get _very_ serious. You agree don't you?"

"Yes." She replied.

Alexandra's eyes and hand stopped glowing. "I'm glad you're happy Josie."

"Thanks for making me happy again Alexandra. Thanks to you I am so over Alan. He's made his choice and I need to live with it, and if that means living without him in my life so be it." She hugged Alexandra then left.

She went back down to meet back up with Valerie, who had been waiting for her at a fast food place across the street. Valerie spotted her and went outside to talk to her.

"How'd it go?"  
"It went great. She made me happy again by making me get over Alan. I'm back and better than ever. Now what do you want to do? You want to go shopping? Let's go shopping. A new wardrobe for a new me. Let's call Melody and invite her. Why should we have all the fun?" She took out her cell phone and called Melody.

"Hey Josie what's up?"  
"Valerie and I are going to do some shopping and we were wondering if you'd like to come along."

"Sure. Where are you at?"  
Josie told her, then told her to take a cab there.

"Josie what happened when you talked to Alexandra?" Valerie asked her after she got done talking to Melody.

"I told her I was tired of being sad, and could she make me happy. You know what? She did. She got me over Alan. If Alan wants her instead of me, that's his loss and some other guy's gain."

"How did she do it?"  
Josie thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's not important anyway. She made me happy. Let's not worry about how, let's just be glad about the results." At that moment Melody arrived. "Here's Melody. Hey Melody, over here." Shouted Josie to her friend and waving her hand as Melody got out of the cab. Melody waved back, paid the cabbie, then went over to her friends.

"Hey Josie, it's good to see you out and about again. What happened?"  
"I got over Alan. Let's go shopping, then dancing. I haven't danced in months. I feel so happy now all I want to do is celebrate." Seeing the look of concern on Valerie's face Josie told her "Don't worry Valerie. I'm not going to overdo it. You can keep an eye on me and keep me out of trouble. Okay?"

Valerie smiled. "Okay Josie."

"Let's go girls! Let's shop 'til we drop, then rest and go out dancing."

They spent the next few hours shopping, then went back to their apartments to rest. Then they got up, got dressed and went to a dance club. Josie felt totally free for the first time in months, and danced with many guys, playfully flirting with them, and also watching how much she drank. At the end of the night she was tired, but she'd had a lot of fun. On the way home she asked the other girls if they had fun. They said yes, and they'd like to do it again sometime. They did, and Josie again played the flirt, but didn't get drunk. Afterwards they decided to make this a regular event.

Over the next several months Valerie kept a close eye on Josie to make sure her friend wasn't faking it. Josie also started spending a lot of time with Alexander, much to his surprise. At first he thought she was just doing it because she was on the rebound, but as the months went by and she showed no signs of wanting to spend less time with him, he decided she was serious about it. This surprised Valerie, but Josie seemed happy with Alexander, so why complain?

Josie's relationship with Alexander deepened, and when the group got into tight spots, he actually showed some bravery whenever he thought that Josie was in danger. Alexandra didn't have to do anything to impress Alan anymore since she already had him. Valerie was beginning to think the world had turned upside down.

The next time the Pussycats went on tour Josie showed an energy she hadn't shown in a long time. She was happy and in love, and wanted everyone to know it. Valerie and Melody were amazed at the change that had taken place in her. Alexandra and Alan even went to the concerts. Alexandra discovered that Josie was actually a good singer, and could put on quite a show. Josie's newfound energy showed in the concert reviews. After the first concert Valerie read a review to Josie as they were having breakfast.

"Listen to this Josie: 'This reporter has been covering Josie and the Pussycats since they first came on the scene. Towards the end of their last tour Josie seemed to have lost her zeal for performing. But last night was the best I've seen and heard her in years. She seems to have found inspiration. Rumor has it it's because of her new beau. Whatever it is I hope it never goes away. Her energy was infectious. Not just to the other Pussycats, but to the crowd as well. Everyone had a great time, and kept calling for more. The Pussycats obliged with a few encore tunes, but even that didn't seem to satisfy the crowd. Josie told them the Pussycats would love to stay and play more, but they had other cities to play in. She gave them one last short song, then she and the Pussycats took their bows and left. The audience gave them a standing ovation.

Welcome back Josie! I've missed you.'"

"Well that's a great review. I owe my inspiration to Alexander, and I couldn't have done it without you and Melody. It's a team effort. If I ever forget that bring me back down to earth, will you Valerie and Melody?"

"Will do. But the landing may be a rough one."

"I'll hit you with my drumsticks, and if necessary I'll hit you with a drum too." Said Melody.

At that moment Alexander walked in. "Good morning my love." He said walking over to Josie and kissing her.

"Good morning my love. " She replied back.

"You were great last night, and not just on stage. I wasn't the only one who loved you."

"Yeah Josie, you and the Pussycats brought the house down." Said Alexandra as she and Allen walked in.

"Thanks you two. All of this praise is going to give me a swollen head. Melody you might have to hit me sooner than you thought."

"Okay Josie." Said Melody taking a drumstick and lightly tapping Josie on the head.

"Thanks Melody. I needed that."

Everyone laughed, then finished breakfast.

As time passed Josie stayed happy, Alexander got brave, and they got engaged, then married. Alexandra caught the bouquet, and some months later she and Alan got married.

On their honeymoon night she asked Alan "Are you happy Alan. I mean _really_ happy?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? I just married the love of my life. And that has made me the happiest man in the world. Why do you ask?"  
"I wanted to be sure."  
"Let me show you how happy I am." He said pulling her to him and giving her a passionate kiss.

After they were done making love Alexandra was fully convinced Alan was happy. She got Alan, and Alexander got Josie. They were all happy.

THE END


End file.
